Rosas em alto mar
by Tory Ster
Summary: Lucy reflete sobre seus sentimentos a respeito de Caspian X quando é confrontada por ele para uma conversa. Luspian, fluffy.


**Título:** Rosas em alto mar

**Baseado em:** As Crônicas de Nárnia

**Censura:** K+

**Ship:** Caspian X/Lucy Pevensie

**Avisos:** Nenhum

**Disclaimer:** As Crônicas de Nárnia pertencem a C. S. Lewis, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria bem legal.

**N/A:** E aí, pessoal? Minha segunda fic de As Crônicas de Nárnia aqui e, apesar da saga não ser das mais populares por aqui, pelo menos não em português, eu a amo demais para não escrever sobre ela. A história aqui não segue a mesma linha dos filmes, onde Susan e Caspian se apaixonam (de onde os produtores tiraram este romance, eu não sei), e se passa durante A Viagem do Peregrino da Alvorada. Espero que gostem (:

* * *

O Peregrino da Alvorada velejava pelas águas silenciosas, em busca das épicas espadas dos cavaleiros. No convés, distraída, Lucy refletia. Obviamente estava animada por voltar ao amado mundo de Nárnia, onde ela realmente se sentia em casa. Afinal, por mais que gostasse da Inglaterra, lá não havia Rip Chip, ou as ninfas, ou os faunos. Na Inglaterra ela era apenas uma menina; em Nárnia era uma rainha, amada e respeitada.

Porém, acima de qualquer coisa, na Inglaterra não havia Caspian.

Aqueles pensamentos deixavam a Rainha Destemida bastante inquieta. Certamente era errado ter este tipo de sentimento a respeito do Rei Caspian, afinal ele era de outro mundo, e sempre a tratara como a uma irmã. Na época em que o conhecera, quando ele era apenas um príncipe foragido, ser tratada como alguém da família por ele era um privilégio, uma alegria. Então por que agora que o revia aquilo lhe trazia tanto incômodo?

Pensava distraía em uma conversa que tivera com Susan há poucas semanas, antes que a garota voltasse para a faculdade e Lucy retornasse a Nárnia. As duas estavam sentadas na cama de Lucy, de pernas cruzadas e postura impecável, hábito que haviam adquirido nos anos de reinado em Nárnia. Muito próximas, as duas cochichavam sobre um assunto que apenas há alguns meses começara a ser do interesse da Pevensie mais nova: garotos.

- David é um garoto muito galante, você sabe – Susan comentava sobre um dos muitos moços que a cortejavam – Me mandou chocolates semana passada, com um bilhete se declarando. Era um bilhete apaixonado, mas muito respeitoso. Fiquei sinceramente encantada!

Lucy se limitou a rir, revirando os olhos. Susan bem percebeu o desdém que a mais nova parecia sentir em relação ao tal David, pois ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você parece não tê-lo achado tão encantador, Lucy – Susan comentou, se aproximando ainda mais da irmã, como se partilhassem um segredo importantíssimo – Vai dizer que não o achou bonito?

A jovem Pevensie pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, como se decidisse se David era ou não o cavalheiro que Susan pintava. Por fim, pareceu chegar a uma conclusão e deu seu veredicto.

- Bonito ele é – confessou – Mas, sinceramente, o acho insosso demais. Só fala sobre política e jogos de críquete, e fica dando aquelas pausas no meio da conversa quando passa a olhar para o nada, o que ele deve pensar que o deixa com ar intelectual, mas só o faz parecer que tem algum problema mental. Não é desrespeitoso nem exagerado, o que o torna inofensivo, mas está longe de ser, você sabe. O garoto ideal.

Foi a vez de Susan rir, a risada doce e fina como sinos de vento.

- Como é o garoto ideal para você então, ó sábia Lucy Pevensie? – a irmã mais velha perguntou, zombeteira. Mais uma vez, Lucy pôs-se a pensar, ignorando a ironia no tom de Susan. Com o dedo indicador pousado sobre os lábios, em sinal de reflexão, começou a falar, quase como se não tivesse controle sobre os próprios lábios.

- O garoto ideal… bem, ele deve ser inteligente – ela começou – Deve saber falar não só sobre jogos de críquete e política, mas também sobre coisas como romances, e poesia, e ciência. Deve também ser corajoso, não o tipo que se esconde atrás de autoridades na menor tempestade, mas o tipo capaz de resolver os próprios problemas. Mais do que respeitoso, ele deve ser honroso e honesto, entende? E deve ser altruísta, ter consciência de que o mundo não gira ao redor do próprio umbigo. E sim, também deve ser bonito, mas eu não gosto muito da beleza dos moços atuais, com os cabelos empoados e as bochechas pálidas. Deve ser bonito do tipo forte, com um jeito maduro, um sorriso acolhedor…

Enquanto divagava, percebeu que Susan abria um sorriso esperto, como se soubesse uma piada que Lucy desconhecesse. A mais nova franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa.

- O que foi, Suzie? – perguntou, sem entender. A mais velha das Pevensie acariciou de leve as bochechas rosadas da irmã, com um sorriso terno no rosto.

- Você acabou de descrever Caspian, pelo que vejo – ela declarou sabiamente – Então ele é o seu garoto ideal?

Perante as palavras de Susan, Lucy não teve outra reação a não ser corar intensamente, gaguejar incoerências e por fim sair correndo do próprio quarto, se aconchegando em uma poltrona esquecida da casa e lendo um livro qualquer sofregamente, fazendo de tudo para afastar o assunto da mente.

Mas agora não estava mais na Inglaterra, onde Caspian era apenas uma lembrança heroica e bonita; agora ela estava em Nárnia, no convés do Peregrino da Alvorada, navio do próprio Caspian, e não havia como se esconder dos pensamentos confusos sobre o Rei, porque toda vez que olhava nos olhos castanhos do rapaz, lembrava-se da conversa com Susan. E, por mais que evitasse ficar sozinha com ele por muito tempo, os pensamentos não lhe abandonavam.

- Vossa Majestade anda pensativa e silenciosa demais, se me permite dizer – ouviu a voz aveludada de Caspian ao seu lado e imediatamente sentiu-se corar, como se ele, só por estar próximo, fosse capaz de adivinhar seus pensamentos.

- Não precisa me chamar de Majestade, Caspian – ela respondeu, como se o repreendesse – Eu mesma nunca o chamei assim.

Mesmo sem olhá-lo, ela sabia que ele sorria. O sorriso de Caspian era um daqueles acontecimentos que abalam as estruturas de qualquer lugar, e em um navio isso não era algo difícil de acontecer.

- Me perdoe então – ele disse, tranquilamente – É só que anda tão distante de mim ultimamente que me pergunto se algo mudou desde que foi embora pela última vez.

Pela primeira vez desde que o Rei se aproximara, Lucy olhou para ele. E foi como em todas as outras vezes desde que chegara: seu coração disparou ao encarar aqueles olhos castanhos, os olhos correram ansiosos pelos lábios alheios e sentiu-se corar ao ver o sorriso brilhante que nascia deles.

- Não sei, acho que estou um pouco confusa – ela disse, dando de ombros e finalmente desviando o olhar – As coisas estão diferentes. Eu me sinto diferente.

- Diferente como? – ele perguntou, parecendo interessado. No rápido olhar que Lucy dirigiu a ele, percebeu que os olhos castanhos estavam cravados no mar.

- É difícil dizer – a mais nova dos Pevensie confessou – Sabe, é meio confuso já ter sido adulta antes. Quando voltei a Londres e, consequentemente, a ser criança, vários sentimentos, dúvidas e anseios se adormeceram, por eu estar em um corpo de criança. Mas agora que estou voltando a crescer, todos estes sentimentos estão voltando, e minha visão de mundo está se aproximando da que eu costumava ter, e os anseios que eu tinha quando era mais velha estão voltando, aos poucos, mas estão voltando. É difícil lidar com tudo isso.

O silêncio instaurou-se entre eles, enquanto Lucy voltava a se perder em pensamentos e Caspian assimilava tudo o que ela dissera. Talvez tivesse sido mais fácil desconversar e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas a Destemida sempre fora muito sincera. Mentir não era algo que ela sabia fazer bem.

O momento de meditação foi quebrado pelo rei de Nárnia.

- Pelo jeito que fala – ele começou, cuidadosamente – Eu diria que você está apaixonada, Lu.

A moça arregalou os olhos azuis e corou intensamente, gaguejando sem conseguir dizer nada de fato. O homem ao seu lado riu, mas não com zombaria; era uma risada carinhosa, que Lucy não sabia se gostava ou não.

- Pelo visto eu acertei em cheio, Rainha Destemida! – ele disse, ainda com aquele sorriso deslumbrante no rosto – Eu conheço o rapaz sortudo que é digno de seu amor?

Lucy desviou seus olhos para o mar, colocando uma mecha do cabelo castanho atrás da orelha. Não sabia ao certo o que dizer, afinal não queria revelar seus sentimentos pelo medo – e a certeza – de não ser correspondida, mas em contrapartida sabia que mentir só tornaria tudo pior. Afinal de contas, ela nem ao menos sabia mentir.

- Conhece – sussurrou timidamente, ainda sem olhar para ele – Na verdade, conhece muito bem.

A curiosidade de Caspian era palpável, tanto que Lucy conseguia senti-la saindo dos olhos do rei e adentrando suas roupas, fazendo voltas em sua cabeça.

- É um amigo? – ele perguntou – Alguém da tripulação?

Ela se permitiu dar um riso fraco. Se era alguém da tripulação? _Mais do que isso, é o dono do navio,_ pensou, mas não se permitiu dizer.

- Sim, é da tripulação – ela se limitou a responder, dando de ombros. Caspian olhou em volta, curioso.

- Ele está aqui no convés? – falou mais baixo, se aproximando dela. A jovem Pevensie se sentiu arrepiar – Está próximo de nós?

- Muito, muito próximo – a menina deixou escapar, e em seguida se repreendeu mentalmente, cobrindo a boca com a mão. Havia pessoas no convés, mas os dois estavam em uma parte afastada, sozinhos. Não havia ninguém ali além deles, fato que não passou despercebido pelo Rei.

- Lu… - ele começou, meio que sem saber o que dizer, ou como dizer – Não tem ninguém próximo a nós. Os únicos aqui somos você e…

A percepção pareceu atingi-lo, e Lucy viu as sobrancelhas do Rei erguerem-se. Muito corada, a menina saiu correndo na direção de sua cabine, sem muita coragem para olhá-lo nos olhos depois daquilo. Porém, decidiu mudar o caminho, indo na direção da cozinha. Ficou um tempo lá, a conversar com o cozinheiro sobre a tranquilidade da vida no mar, e só quando sentiu seus nervos se acalmarem que foi para a solidão de sua cabine.

Porém, ao chegar lá, teve uma surpresa: sobre sua cama, havia uma rosa vermelha e um pedaço de pergaminho. Sorriu inconscientemente, a esperança sobre a identidade do remetente se acendendo em seu coração. Pegou o bilhete e, ao ler a mensagem de caligrafia caprichada, sentiu seu coração aquecer-se:

"_Não há honra comparável à de ser vosso escolhido, Destemida. Nada se compara ao conhecimento de ser digno de vosso amor."_

A mensagem era curta, mas dizia tudo o que Lucy precisava saber. Pegou a rosa vermelha entre as mãos e se dirigiu novamente à cabine que o Rei dividia com Edmund. Não saberia o que dizer caso o irmão estivesse presente, por isso rezou a Aslam com todas as forças para que ele desse uma ajudinha, pelo menos naquele momento.

E, pelo visto, foi ouvida, pois ao chegar na cabine, apenas Caspian estava lá, deitado na própria cama e pensativo. Ao ver Lucy, abriu um sorriso terno, que se alargou ao ver a rosa na mão da Rainha.

- Estou curiosa para saber onde conseguiu uma rosa no meio do mar, Caspian – ela disse naturalmente, levando a flor ao nariz e absorvendo seu perfume, os olhos fechados. Quando os abriu, encontrou os de Caspian a uma proximidade esmagadora.

- Tudo pela Destemida – ela sussurrou, os rostos muito próximos. Lucy sentiu-se corar.

- Então… é recíproco? – perguntou, ainda um pouco insegura. O sorriso que Caspian deu naquele momento seria capaz de acalmar terremotos e curar feridas.

- Totalmente recíproco, minha eleita – ele prometeu, e Lucy se permitiu sorrir antes de sentir a doce pressão dos lábios alheios nos seus.

* * *

**N/A:** Sim, ficou a coisinha mais fluffy da mamãe, mas eu não resisti. Meus feelings por esse casal ultrapassam barreiras, kkkk. E aí, o que acharam? Deixem reviews, hein?


End file.
